


oh baby baby

by kittensuh



Series: all in [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ten, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, basically everyone's parents, domestic life, eventual parents, family matters, ill add tags as i go, life with dads johnten, no real plot, oh boy!, omega!johnny, yup johnny gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: snippets into dads johnny and ten and how they tackle parenting.





	1. oh baby, indeed

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the domestic, preggers johnny, filled with all the fluff i've ever wanted fic of my dreams. this will be me basically dropping long drabbles with all the domestic, family life moments i can think of! i hope you all enjoy me filling the omega johnny tag a bit <3
> 
> don't like don't read, please !

in hindsight, they both should’ve known what was happening from the very next day after the end of the rut. they spent the rest of the weekend nursing ten’s rut mostly until finally it was over with and they could go back to their normal lives. 

just the day after the last of his rut, everything slowly began to change. ten didn’t even notice, didn’t really think much of the way johnny swayed each time he stood up past a small bit of gross pride in his chest. the symptoms weren’t too extreme, johnny sometimes reaching a hand out for his alpha to support him and his head and back aching a bit more than usual, but that was all easy to deduce to the busy weekend they just had. 

the next week after that, ten finds it odd when johnny begins to smell everything with alarming accuracy. it’s not outrageous or anything that makes ten stop and think and when he begins to complain about how heavy ten’s scent is and even about how his own scent follows him, ten just kind of pins it on a possible upcoming heat and the sensitivity that comes with it. 

beyond just that, and it’s something ten doesn’t even think johnny fully notices, he’s getting rounder. he’s always had a rather  _ full  _ build, his pectorals filled out and his ass round and thighs thick, but this goes farther than any of that. he was always full but regular sized. now, his pants fill out a bit more in the legs and his chest creates mounds beneath all of his shirts. 

of course, ten knows he can’t tell johnny he looks bigger, not if he doesn’t want to send the already emotional omega overboard. 

by the third week, ten’s seemingly endless worrying doubles down. johnny’s now eating the oddest things, spreading nutella on everything that goes in his body (which is a lot, as of late) and insisting on drinking pickle juice. if they didn’t have a full stock of food, especially those two items, johnny would break down into full body sobs. 

on top of the cravings and the fragile nose, he’s also exhibited physical sickness, spending mornings and nights throwing up all the food he’s put into his body. ten frequented the bathroom whenever he wasn’t working, his first priority being his omega. ten was always sure to hold his hair back and massage his shoulders lovingly to try and calm him down. 

whenever his body finally decided to give them a break, johnny would find a way to sink into his alpha’s side and cling on tightly, holding on desperately while gaining back his strength. 

“i feel like shit, ten,” johnny says sadly. “i look like shit, too, and i’m getting fucking fat.” 

ten has to chuckle and gives a soft, “your words,” in response to his omega’s words. the other man scoffs before hitting his alpha on the thigh. they chuckle for a second but it isn’t very long before johnny is hunched back over the toilet and throwing up his lungs for the third time that night.

johnny feels too ill to move and her calls off from work the following day. ten promises his sleepy boyfriend that he’ll try to be home early and he’ll bring home whatever food johnny wants to eat. everything seems fine as they give their goodbyes but as soon as the door shuts behind him, ten is on an important phone call. 

“hey, tern,” he says after his younger sister picks up. if there is anyone in the world more knowledgeable than tern, he has yet to meet them. 

they share formalities and play catch-up on his way to work for a few minutes before tern asks him the million dollar question; why he’s called at such an odd hour. 

“it’s about johnny,” he confesses lightly. “he’s been eating some weird things and making himself sick. he’s getting chubbier, too, i don’t know what it is.” 

from the other end of the line, ten can hear how tern hums in thought. “alright, if i may ask, have either you or johnny had your heat or rut recently and gone through it together?” ten hums in agreement immediately. “well, i mean, did you guys use protection?” 

ten is just about to say yes, about to call his own sister out on her thinking they really were that stupid, but he pauses to really think about his rut. it’s all a blur of bodies and mess and disorder, honestly, but ten thinks he specifically remembers the first night and their lack of said protection, how ten drifted to sleep with the wish for exactly the kind of pudge that appeared all over johnny’s body. 

_ holy shit.  _

tern must be able to read his hesitance because she comes back into the call with a soft incredulous snicker. “did you get johnny pregnant, you absolute dumbass?” 

“did i get johnny pregnant?” 

“go buy a test, idiot! i can’t believe this, mom is gonna be ecstatic,” tern says and as ten screams for her not to do anything of the sort, he listens to the line click dead. 

well fuck. 

back at home, unbeknownst to ten, johnny fairs terribly all by himself. he hates that his alpha isn’t around to help him walk and help him pull his hair back. everything aches horribly, his lower back on fire and his fucking pecs (if he can even call them that) heavy and sore like he’s never felt. 

bored and alone, a heating pad on his lower back, johnny pulls his laptop into his lap and opens up google. he and ten aren’t the type to go to the hospital for anything or to make big deals about many situations, especially if they don’t seem so life-threatening. the both of them would rather webmd themselves anyway. 

he looked into every single one of his new habits, looking up and down at the diagnoses until something caught his eye. 

he hovered over the link, feeling the stone in his tummy sink further. he couldn’t be… could he? 

johnny owned up and took a deep breath before clicking into the link. he clicked over everything with intensity, his eyes widening with all the new information he’s taking in. there’s so much he’s learning, so much coming in and out of his line of sight that makes him shrink further into the couch. 

not able to take much more, johnny shuts the lid on the computer. he’s overwhelmed and a little frightened honestly, but there’s only one thing he can do now. 

johnny stands on two fragile feet, his ankles hurting and his feet feeling like they weigh a ton, and lets them lead him to his bedroom where he can get dressed as slowly as he needs to. he pulls on sweatpants considering his usual jeans sound too constricting and a large sweater that covers him entirely. when he finally feels secure and safe, he can pull on his shoes and grab his wallet and phone, ready to face the real world. 

he hasn’t been out much beyond the grassy area just behind their apartment complex and he actually likes the feel of the natural air. he sways a little in the wind and smiles to himself as it combs through his hair. he feels better than he has in the past few weeks, but when he remembers why he’s outside in the first place, he feels that same hesitation from earlier come over him. he has to make it to the corner store and back home fast, his anticipation making him antsy all over. 

he makes it to the small shop without a problem. the little bell above the door rings in greeting when he walks in and he’s grateful that there isn’t that many people inside so only he and the cashier can know what exactly he’s come out for. 

walking down familiar aisles, johnny quickly spots the place he’s always seen the pregnancy tests at. he’s always walked passed them with small curiosity, something in the back of his brain making him and his biology fumble to find out more, but now, he holds his hand just over one of the labeled tests. he doesn’t know which one is most reliable, doesn’t know whether he should take multiple or not, doesn’t even know if he  _ wants _ to know, yet; there are so many thoughts in his mind, so much anxiety, so much- 

“hi, can i help you?” johnny has neglected to realize there was another employee in the shop which he only realizes as he’s met face to face with her. her facial features are very calm and everything is charming in her appearance, wide eyed and deeply dimpled in both cheeks. 

he zeroes in on the question she’s just asked and he smiles small at her. he immediately wants to say no and run out of the store and straight back to his house, but he honestly does need the help. plus he’s already there, why not just get it over with? 

he takes a deep breath and nods before turning to her. “i need a test but i don’t know which one will help me out the most.” he’s nervous and he thinks she notices that, especially with the way she claps softly and turns to look at all of the tests. 

“may i ask you some questions so we can get the perfect test for you?” she says sweetly. she carries herself really gently and it surprises johnny when he smells the obvious scent of an alpha. she’s comforting however and johnny settles, any worries about alphas coming to him in his delicate state laid to rest. 

he agrees to her questions readily. “is this test for yourself or for someone else?” she gives him a soft smile and he grins when he says  _ it’s for me.  _ the employee turns to the tests and pulls two off of their hooks. “in that case, these two are really good for male omegas. they give the best and clearest results.” johnny readily takes the two tests into his hand despite the way it makes him nervous. he feels trembles in his fingers but he tries to choke them down with a grateful smile. he knows this will be good. no matter the outcome, no matter what happens, he knows everything will turn out okay. 

the same employee - who johnny finally reads is named hyejin - leads him to the cash register and checks him out kindly. he knows ten would think her too friendly and the thought makes him smile a little to himself. he pays for his tests and when he has them secured in a plastic bag in his arms, he has to take another deep breath to steady himself. 

before he can turn and say goodbye, hyejin beats him to it and says, “good luck, sweetheart.” johnny can only thank her and bow to the new alpha before he begins to walk out. 

if somebody had told him that he would be walking home with two pregnancy tests secured just a week ago, he would think they were pulling his leg. he couldn’t believe this was happening to him of all people. he didn’t know how to feel about the entire situation but he couldn’t be hung up on that right then. 

johnny took the walk home calmly and in his own stride. everything smelled so much stronger and where it should’ve been nauseating, it was rather calming instead. he liked to smell the early spring flowers, the late winter breeze, the pastries that wafted out of the neighborhood bakery window - everything was comfortable and comforting. 

without thought, johnny placed a hand on his stomach through his sweater. he wasn’t showing and it was almost like any other regular day. almost. 

before he knew it, he was standing in front of the gate to his apartment complex. from routine, he put the code in and finally made his way up the three flights and into the safety of his home. when he had the door shut, he heaved a sudden breath. all he could smell was ten and he wondered if he himself was covered in the same scent. the thought made him smile. 

all the hesitance from earlier came over him all over again. he settled his hands against his stomach cautiously. there was a possibility that there was something stirring up inside of his tummy. there was a possible life there, something that would grow and change and make him change, make  _ them  _ change. they had space in the apartment and they were financially sound, that wasn’t the problem. the problem was whether he and ten were mentally ready yet. 

he had always known he could get pregnant. as an omega, he had that possibility within him since his first heat. he also knew that he had always wanted to get pregnant anyway. he loved kids and he was always praised for being good with them in any setting. he was maternal and paternal all the same and patient and kind, the way anyone imagines parents being. johnny thinks maybe the problem couldn’t be him. 

what if ten isn’t ready? it’s very possible and it’s also very scary to imagine.  _ what if he leaves me? what if he doesn’t like my new body? what if he makes me choose?  _ every question circulates in his mind and it makes johnny fluster. he’s cried so much in the past few days, weeks maybe, and he doesn’t want to cry now. 

gathering himself and putting his thoughts away, johnny steps forward towards the bathroom. when he steps inside, he looks at his reflection closely. his cheeks have puffed up significantly and his eyes have somehow found a new glow. even if lethargy has seemed to overtake his everything in the past few weeks, his reflection tells him otherwise. he looks full and healthy, glowing even, and he wonders if that’s a symptom of the possible pregnancy or not. 

remembering what he came in there for, johnny pulls away from the sink top and opens the plastic bag. the two marked boxes stare up at him tauntingly and he pulls them out with trepid fingers. the process will take no time and he knows that. two tests will secure his results and he’ll have full clarity, something he desperately needs. 

breaking into the first box, johnny takes the small wand into his hand and then does the same with the other. he doesn’t even need to read the instructions - he remembers omega health class vividly, unfortunately - and he gets right into the process. 

on the one hand, he’s happy ten isn’t home. he likes that he can do what he needs to feel at peace, in peace. it’s not embarrassing, it’s not annoying or tiresome, and most importantly, it’s not public. if everything is a fluke, johnny can throw the test away and ten will be none the wiser. everything will go back to normal and they can move on from this blip. 

on the other hand entirely, johnny kind of wishes ten was home. his alpha is grounding and secure, his scent is soothing and even though he’s smaller, there’s a certain way he grabs and holds johnny that feels like security. he wants his alpha next to him and holding his hand in that moment as he readies himself over the toilet. 

he pees on each stick the way he’s meant to and then it all comes down to a waiting game. 

he leaves the tests in the bathroom and walks out. he has five minutes to himself. he has five minutes to think, five minutes to breathe, five minutes to wonder where his life will go from here. he goes into the kitchen and grabs himself a glass of water. water should help him calm down even a little.  _ everything will be okay _ , he repeats like a mantra,  _ everything will be fine and even if this means nothing, ten will never know, no one will ever have to know, he’ll be-  _

_ click!  _

_ fuck.  _

just beside the kitchen, the door gets pushed open and johnny comes face to face with his alpha, his boyfriend, his possible baby daddy. ten has a plastic bag in his hand but johnny doesn’t bother with that, instead shoots forward and wraps himself around his alpha. 

“hi to you too, darling,” ten says with the sudden force making him topple a little before gaining his balance. he tries to pull away, but johnny only tightens his arms around ten’s waist. ten huffs with the tightening and looks up at his boyfriend with unseen worry. “baby, what’s wrong?” 

the embrace never soothes or lets go and it’s the only thing that tethers johnny back to earth. just as he’s about to speak, about to admit to the tests he has sitting in the bathroom, he hears a little beep exactly from where he’s expecting it and everything within him drops. “what’s tha-” 

“okay, please don’t freak out, but i started researching some things and i bought some tests just to make sure because webmd said pregnant and the girl at the store was really helpful and i’m so scared, please don’t leave me, i don’t even know the results, just,” johnny pauses to take a deep breath after his spiel. he always was one to just  _ talk. “ _ just don’t freak out whatever happens.”

it takes ten a fraction of a second to really understand what the omega is talking about but when it does sink in, a laugh bubbles from his throat. he pulls back from his boyfriend and finally pulls the content of the bag out. as surprising as it is unsurprising, ten holds a packaged test identical to one johnny bought in his hands. “i think i have to tell you not to freak out.” 

just like that, any and all anxiety either of them had over the thoughts and expectations filling them is gone. they fall against each other with soft laughter and only the warmest touches. everything that could happen could have so many implications for their future, but as long as they have each other, they know they can do anything. 

even going to check the test results. 

the omega leads his alpha by the hand until they fit side by side in front of the sink. johnny gives ten one sidelong looks before they each reach forward for the tests. 

“on three?” 

“on three.” 

“one.” 

“two.” 

“three.” 

they pull the tests in front of their separate lines of sight and still completely. 

“well shit,” ten says in disbelief. 

johnny can only nod, his eyes not leaving the little smiley face on the screen. “we’re pregnant.”   
  



	2. all in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and ten make a trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is literally a half year late, i'm finally back on my feet ! be ready for more sweet softness

“i mean, we should go to the hospital, right? we have three positive tests?” 

“you’re having triplets?”

“no! hyuck, get off the phone! mom!” 

ten tries not to giggle loudly hearing the conversation going on, but he does shake his head whole heartedly. calling johnny’s mom was, obviously, johnny’s idea and ten trusted it, let it happen, figured johnny’s own mother deserved to know about her son’s pregnancy first of all. 

now he thinks he’d rather be talking to his own mom or maybe even doyoung. 

“-take me off speaker, mom! mom, please!” 

it’s obvious that there’s a lot of tense air about the situation. johnny’s playing off his irritation with stupid retorts and fake smiles and while ten loves johnny’s family a lot, he also knows they’re much bigger than ten, his mother, and his sister, therein, a lot more to handle. 

ten moves away from the sink where he was just washing dishes and pulls johnny’s wrists gently. the omega looks exhausted and overwhelmed and ten takes the phone gently. “go lay down, you need to sleep.” johnny looks grateful for the offering and he gives up without hesitation. ten takes the phone and watches his boyfriend walk to their bedroom before taking it off speaker and bringing it up to his ear. 

“hello, mrs. suh and company.” everyone quiets as they hear the obvious sound of an alpha. ten’s not even that overbearing outside of his rut and he’s learned to control and quiet any of his instincts, but that doesn’t mean that young kids and betas of any age don’t all accommodate to his appearance/voice. 

johnny’s youngest brothers, the alpha twins donghyuck and jeno, who had just been yelling through the phone, quiet down within seconds and mumble out soft ‘_ hi ten’ _s instead. he says his own hellos and smiles into the phone hearing johnny’s mom come in. “hi, my dear,” she says sweetly. ten’s always thought of myeoryun highly and almost like a second mother to him. she’s comforting and soft spoken yet high spirited and ten is always struck by how similar she is to johnny. 

“hi, mama suh,” ten says with a bit of a laugh. it’s their own stupid inside nickname, but they both love it either way. “sorry to cut you off with johnny, his head was hurting and he looked ready to fall over,” ten says softly. 

myeoryun is an understanding woman above all else and she hums knowingly. “yeah, the boys can be a bit much sometimes and i assume this news is still pretty new,” myeoryun says softly. ten assumes she’s found some way to get the boys to pay attention to anything else besides her and the phone for the time being considering how quiet the phone call has become. 

ten scoffs in an answer. “we just found out late yesterday. of course, we said you were the first person we wanted to call, _ eomma _.” ten can’t help the gentle name he gives her in such a tender moment. 

myeoryun must love it, too, as she coos from the other side. “my boys,” she says fondly. “well, my boy and his dumb boy.” they both snicker at the innocent jest. 

“now, ten,” she said from the other side of the phone, her tone a touch more serious now, “you know that my baby and now my grandbaby’s lives are in your hands, yes? do you think you’re ready for all of this? 

“i love you very much, son, but i need to know and trust that you can provide for and take care of johnny and the baby in every situation.” 

ten gets it, really, he does. he knows myeoryun doesn’t mean it to undermine him or to pass judgement, she’s just making sure that ten, as boyfriend, father, alpha, mate, everything he is will take care of her number one, her beloved eldest son and only omega. 

despite her not being able to see him, ten nods for all it’s worth. “i vow my entire life to protecting them, myeoryun, you know that. i’m gonna make sure to annoy johnny as much as i can with all my smothering.” the words make her chuckle and all myeoryun can do is hum fondly. she knows ten is a good kid and she knows johnny is lucky to have an alpha like him. 

“i trust you, ten, and i love you both more than anything.” just as myeoryun gets the words out, ten hears twin calls from the other two boys, something alarming and questioning their mom’s comment. it makes ten chuckle and with the sound of it, he feels a new sensation sprout from the innermost confines of his chest. 

he wants that with johnny. he wants a full house and noise and constant sound, the scamper of footsteps up, down, and all around and a house of neverending warmth and generosity. ten wouldn’t say he didn’t have that growing up because warmth and love was a definite must have in his household, but it was never really _ full, _not the way ten has always secretly wanted it. 

and ten loves johnny’s family for that. he loves being around the twins and with his extended family and spending time with the rambunctious group. he wants to make sure he and johnny have that, too. 

ten has to pull himself out of his head to come back into the conversation at hand. he plays off his silence with a short thank you to the other woman and he finds he really means it, far beyond anything she might expect. 

“now that that’s out of the way,” myeoryun says gently, “make sure you get johnny to his omega doctor before the end of the day. it’s not imperative right now, but it’s better to do it sooner rather than later. the doctor can have a better look, give you instructions specific for johnny, and really give you some pointers for the first few months.” 

ten takes in the information gratefully. he knows johnny needs his sleep for the time being considering the night he just had, but he thinks a visit to the doctor’s office couldn’t hurt. 

myeoryun gives him a few more little guides and tips before the twins cause some kind of commotion and she’s quick to say her goodbye with lots of love and luck. ten takes it gratefully and then he’s off the call, ready for the next person on the list to tell. 

immediately when the call picks up, ten is struck by his own mom’s ceaseless yelling. she’s mixing up with english and thai and ten can barely keep up. 

“yes, hi, okay mom, calm down,” ten says with a chuckle. she continues to blabber on and on and all ten can do is sit and listen to her tire herself out. 

“-a grandma, huh? this is really happening?” she finally says when her thoughts get the best of her. she’s calmer now, thankfully, and ten can settle into the conversation. “how did that even- you know what? i don’t even want to know.” 

ten can’t even yell at her for her crude comment and instead, he just laughs softly. “yeah, this is really happening, ma,” ten says, unable to hide the fondness in his voice. 

“i’m assuming you’ve told myeroryun,” ten agrees. “and that johnny is resting like he needs?” ten agrees again. “and that you two have or are planning on going to the hospital?” ten agrees once more. they’re not completely incapable of functioning like human adults, thank you very much. “i’m just checking on you, ten. this isn’t easy for anybody and it’s important you two have each other and know you have people to help you.” 

of course, ten knows that. if just the way their families reacted is enough, he is not ready to tell their friends about any of this. for now, he thinks, it’s important that he gets johnny rested and to the hospital. 

“mom, we have people everywhere! imagine how i’m gonna tell yuta or even taeyong!” the tension between them breaks and the two of them are laughing before they know it. they exchange a little conversation, make some jokes and some catching up talk, and it’s enough to wake johnny. the omega walks out of the room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulder, his still sleep soft face pudgy and his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

ten brings him into his arms. “hey, ma,” ten says softly, “say hi to johnny.” 

they both love myeroryun so very much, but they both also have to admit that this conversation with pimporn is much easier on johnny who smiles and responds to everything she asks of him. he tells her they love her and she the same and then the call falls out, leaving ten and johnny standing against the island in their kitchen. 

“did you rest up well?” ten asks sweetly. johnny is getting out some sleepy yawns into his shoulder, but he nods nonetheless. “good, because we’re getting you to dr. chase.” johnny can barely whine his dissent before ten pulls him forward towards their bedroom. “you have to go and you know that. your mom said it’s important we go and i’d rather get this all out of the way,” ten says matter of fact. he continues leading a sleep pouty johnny to their room until they come to the closet. ten has a small thought about how one day soon, they’re gonna have to go shopping for all new clothes for johnny, too big shirts and comfier pants as well so his omega won’t be so overwhelmed. 

for now, everything still fits the same, and johnny despite his protests pulls on something comfortable and a bit loose. they’ve both decided to call the day off so that they can do whatever they need to for johnny and that means doctor’s visits. 

luckily for them, they unknowingly moved into an apartment that was two stops on the metro away so they wouldn’t have so far to go. they make their way to the train, the breeze cooling them both off from whatever nerves that come over them. doctor’s visits are never fun and under this circumstance, even less. 

having a pregnant omega, nonetheless his own, ten finds, is more difficult than he thought. his instincts make him doubly protective. johnny keeps a strong hold on his hand like usual, but ten has to hold himself from sneering at any alpha who so much as _ looks _at them. he knows johnny smells a little different and looks gorgeous beyond measure but that doesn’t mean any alphas can look at him as if ten isn’t even there. 

“ten, you stink,” johnny says in disgust when they sit close to each other. ten forgot about how sensitive to scents johnny has become and he knows that he’s been expelling a bit too much pheromones in his possessiveness. “cut that out, i’m getting nauseous.” 

of course, with a bit of a huff, ten cuts back. he slides away from johnny and lets himself calm down which in turn allows johnny to breathe normally, finally. the train gets to their needed stop soon enough and ten lets johnny step off first, his hand held out for the other to take. johnny does just that and they make the trek down the stairs and up the street until they reach the entrance of the hospital. 

nerves creep up on both of them and it’s evident in the way that johnny desperately tightens his hold on ten’s hand. the elder has been walking ahead and fretting about becoming sick with the onslaught of smell, but now he squeezes himself beside ten. 

“what if things go wrong in there? like, i’m not even pregnant and we did something wrong,” johnny asks with worry. he knows he’s being silly, the possibility that they somehow got three fluke tests at once highly unlikely, but all of this is very crazy anyway. 

ten senses his inner turmoil much like he did earlier in the day and he pulls johnny to the side. he reaches a hand up to the elder’s cheek and cups it lovingly, watching the way johnny settles into the touch. “darling, we did nothing wrong. and that’s why we’re here, to make sure we don’t do things wrong. we’re gonna go see dr. chase, he’s gonna check up on you, and everything is going to work out. i promise you, johnny, everything will be alright.” ten speaks with so much authority and reinforcement johnny has no choice but to listen and to trust his words. he falls forward and leans his head against his alpha’s shoulder, thankful for his now calming scent. 

when the two of them settle again, ten is happy to be the one to lead johnny inside and to the front desk. the lady kindly asks them what they need and johnny speaks up to ask to see dr. chase and that he is a patient of his, meaning there will be no hassle wedging him in. lucky for them, there is no schedule going on and they’re able to go right upstairs to meet with the doctor. 

when they get to the specified room, the nurse tells them that the doctor will be right in. “if you could change into this in the meantime,” she says while handing johnny a hospital gown. he’s done enough of these check-ups to know how they go down and he takes the gown gratefully. they thank the nurse before she exits and the couple happily take their few minutes of solitude. 

johnny goes to start undressing when he gasps on a painful groan. ten shoots up from his seat to assist his mate. “what’s wrong, honey?” 

“my back is sore. can you help me?” johnny gestures to his shirt and ten is quick to start helping johnny pull it off. “i’m gonna have to bring something up with the doctor. my back’s been hurting for days now,” johnny says with a sigh when ten helps him maneuver his arms into the gown’s sleeves. 

“yeah, he’ll let us know everything we need to know, sweetheart, you’ll be alright.” ten ties the gown around johnny and plants a kiss against his temple just in time for dr. chase to walk in. 

the couple settles themselves and the doctor smiles. “hello, gentlemen. it’s been a bit, johnny, how are you?” the doctor reaches forward to shake johnny’s hand and then ten’s. 

they settle back into their seats, johnny just beside ten on top of the small bed. ten’s hand is a comforting warmth on his thigh. “hi, dr. chase. well, we’ve been good, really good, actually. that’s what we’re here for, we’re pregnant.” he says it so lowly and ten squeezes his thigh in affirmation. johnny smiles around his words and when the doctor looks between both of them, he claps and laughs with sparkles. 

“johnny, that’s amazing! congratulations to the both of you.” johnny and ten give their quick thanks with smiles. “how many tests did you take?” 

dr. chase pulls out his legal pad and begins to make sprawling notes, waiting for johnny to answer. “we took three tests, to make sure. all positive,” he says happily, “oh! and the woman at the convenience store picked out some tests for me that were, like, especially good for male omega pregnancy.”

he takes some more notes before sitting forward attentively towards his patients. “that’s very good, johnny, and i’m glad you came in so early. we have a lot to get to today, so why don’t we get started?” 

when the doctor said they had a lot to get to, he was not lying. the young couple thought it would all be over with when it was actually proven johnny was 100% pregnant, but that was nowhere near all of it. he went through test after test and ten filled out paperwork beyond, dr. chase leading them around all sorts of equipment and information. at one point, ten was even stuffing every brochure or packet he could find into his pockets, stowing them away for later while johnny was getting his blood work done in a separate room. 

the doctor must have noticed him because he came up to ten and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “ten, everything will be okay. johnny takes care of himself and you’re both healthy. some people don’t even come in here with their mates so you being here is really reassuring for the both of you,” dr. chase pulls one of the brochures off the wall, the last one ten needs to complete his collection, and hands it off to him. “his blood work will come back in a week’s time and all of his other tests should have clear results before he leaves today. so far, everything is going exactly as it should. he’s five weeks in and typically, he’ll move into the mood swings bit of his pregnancy from here.” 

nervously, ten nods and looks at the brochure that explains the three trimesters and each week in detail. “they give him all these tests and stuff and all of these brochures for him so he knows what’s going on, but what if i can’t help? i want to be able to understand what he’s going through and help him with whatever he needs, but where do i even begin?” 

before the doctor can speak up, a nurse comes in and tells them that johnny is done with his blood work. dr. chase holds up a single finger and tells her they’ll be right there. “you being there and listening to him is the number one thing he needs right now and through all of this. as long as you just pay attention to his needs and are patient with him, you two will be more than alright.” ten nods at the other man and smiles softly. he tucks the final brochure into his pocket as well. “let’s go see johnny, yeah?” 

the couple are only in there for about twenty more minutes before they’re able to head back home. ten was left to fill out a bit more paperwork with johnny beside him sleepy and drained while dr. chase talked all the changes that will come along, when to come in, when they will get the blood work results- the whole lot. 

it’s when they’re finally heading out the door, johnny dressed in his regular clothes and clinging to ten’s arm, that dr. chase stops them just once more. “here’s a copy of the due date and the sonogram. it’s not much, but it’s there,” he says while handing johnny a small envelope. “have a good day, gentlemen, i’ll see you next week.” 

the walk back to the train station is silent. johnny holds onto ten with one hand and keeps a clutch on the envelope in the other hand. it isn’t until they’re situated in their seats that johnny hands the envelope to ten. ten knows it’s a silent request for ten to open it and break the ice for the two of them and he understands, nervously taking the envelope and opening it up. he pulls out the little white card and looks at the sonogram with the black space in the center. 

however, he can’t dwell on it for long before johnny snatches it from his hand and flips it over to the smooth white backing. there, written in black pen, is _ johnny and ten dec. 22!! _

without even looking at the picture, johnny launches forward and hugs ten tightly. “our own christmas miracle, tennie,” he says, choked up on his emotions. “i love you so much.” ten wraps his arms around johnny’s back and kisses his cheek softly, his entire world wrapped up in his arms and in between them. 


	3. what are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and ten spread the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is coming out quick and fast and is entirely dedicated to alyssa who is my best friend and my rock and who deserves so much more than this lousy filler chapter. happy birthday ♡ and for everyone else, please enjoy this fluffy filled softness!

dongyoung and yuta. yuta and dongyoung. johnny’s college friends. 

“how the fuck am i gonna tell them?” johnny asks in alarm. he’s taken off another day of work, his symptoms hitting him a bit badly that morning in particular, and with ten off again, it just makes sense that they move down the line of their closest friends and family. 

for johnny, that means yuta and dongyoung. they’ve been friends for ages and since meeting, the three of them have been attached at the hip. johnny’s fully aware that yuta has been trying to get pregnant recently and the thought of telling his closest friend in the world that they’ve gotten (rather carelessly, in fact) pregnant, well. 

lucky for them, the decision is made in the form of a facetime call. 

“hi, yukurri!” johnny says happily when the call connects. yuta is sitting on the couch in his home, the phone a comfortable position away from him. ten waves his hello as well, his arm around johnny’s waist and his chin on the other’s shoulder. “what’s up?” 

the three make small talk for a little bit and do some catching up. they haven’t seen each other in person or online in weeks so yuta and dongyoung haven’t been able to witness the way that johnny is visibly changing. now, it seems like it’s completely unavoidable. “what is ten doing to you? you’re glowing, johnny, and you look so healthy!” yuta says with excitement. johnny is sure that the camera only shows his face so he knows that means yuta is talking about the soft pudge growing on his cheeks and the way his skin has never looked so good and bright. 

ten from his spot beside johnny leans in to kiss his omega’s shoulder, a little smirk hidden at the comment. 

again, it seems that the decision has been made for them as now is the perfect time to tell of what he’s been up to. “well, i would hope so,” johnny begins with faux nonchalance, “i am pregnant, after all.” johnny and ten wait in silence and watch as yuta spits out the sip of water he’s just taken. 

“you’re  _ what _ ?” yuta exclaims from the other end of the call. johnny holds the phone in between himself and ten while the other man yells, “dongyoung, get in here!” ten leans into johnny’s shoulder as the two begin giggling, waiting for dongyoung to show his face. 

“what?” they hear from the phone. dongyoung speaks in an annoyed tone as if he’s been interrupted in the middle of something. johnny almost feels bad for the sudden news, especially over facetime, but ten continues to giggle happily. 

they watch as yuta fumbles with the phone for a minute, the screen flashing with a picture of the wall and then the kitchen before both dongyoung and yuta are situated in the screen. yuta turns his face back to the screen expectantly. “johnny, tell him!” 

johnny holds the phone up a bit higher so himself and ten can sit in the image. “i think ten wants to take this one, huh, baby?” 

ten chuckles, understanding what johnny wants from him. “no, I think you should, baby.” 

“but I think-” 

“if one of you doesn’t tell me what the fuck is going on in three seconds, i swear to god,” dongyoung says with annoyance. yuta, johnny, and ten all laugh at his tone. 

johnny clears his throat of the little chuckle and smiles at the camera before uttering, “i’m pregnant, do.” 

what happens next isn’t exactly what the couple expected. dongyoung freezes cold in his spit, his eyes wide and fixed on the screen. yuta is still smiling, but his face looks more puzzled than anything else. “are you joking? is this a joke?” dongyoung asks seriously. he’s stern in his tone and johnny nervously laughs. 

“yeah, we’re serious. w-what’s wrong with that?” 

and this, well, this wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go. johnny can smell the way that ten is posturing beside him, his alpha instincts going haywire at the prospect of someone mistreating or thinking negatively of his omega. it doesn’t help that dongyoung is an alpha as well and he’s obviously squaring up from the other end of the screen. 

yuta, thankfully, seems to understand what is happening. he lifts a hand to dongyoung’s shoulder and pulls him backwards, telling him to knock it off while he stands up away from the other man. 

“i’m sorry about him. we’re so happy for you guys, really, it’s just-“ yuta pauses and chuckles incredulously. “well, i’m pregnant, too.” 

the news catches johnny off guard and he screams in his surprise. yuta is his greatest friend in the entire world just after taeyong, but they’re both omegas and they just have that connection, that endless vibe. 

“yuta!” he exclaims happily. it’s very exciting not just because they’re sharing a pregnancy, but because yuta and dongyoung, their dearest friends, have finally gotten pregnant. “that’s amazing, oh my god! i’m so happy for you guys!” 

“i’m so happy for you, johnny! we’re due december 21st, we just heard yesterday!” again, johnny startles at his best friend’s words. 

somehow, they’ve been connected through circumstance and johnny quickly stumbles into his own story. 

for the omegas, the news of the shared pregnancies is great. they get to buy clothes for each other, can understand each other in that visceral way their mates can’t, and will be beside each other through and through. 

for the alphas, however, it is a little more difficult. of course, this comes with a bit of competition. despite how close yuta and johnny are, dongyoung and ten unfortunately are not. ten came into the mix a bit later than the rest of them and he has his own friends he’s just naturally closer to. he and yuta were friends and they enjoyed each other’s company right off the bat, but it was dongyoung that ten had problems with. it must’ve been a complex thing, the two of them being alphas and all, but they never really got on. ten thought dongyoung was constantly trying to get close to johnny even if everyone who could  _ see  _ knew he had a thing for yuta. 

regardless, it was safe to say that the two of them might not have as much fun as the omegas in this situation. 

when the two are able to recoup, they join their mates and the four of them exchange their congratulations. without the gesturing, the air is so much lighter and johnny feels like he can truly smile and breathe, finally. 

they talk for hours, it seems, about how exciting it will all be; buying baby clothes together, having their kids grow up together, going on playdates- the whole lot! 

they don’t end the call until dongyoung pulls his mate away, claiming they need to go and buy some groceries before the night catches up to them. easily, the four of them say goodbye and give last minute congrats before the call clicks out. 

johnny settles lazily into the couch, his hands coming down to both settle on his tummy. “can you believe that, tennie? we really will never get rid of them, huh?” despite the jest, they both know that he doesn’t really mean it. 

ten plops down on the couch beside his omega and pats his tummy with a featherlight touch. “no, we won’t, and that reminds me. we have to stop by sichengie’s now.” johnny is all too happy to jump up and he follows his alpha out to the car so they can drive the short minutes into town. 

taeyong and sicheng. sicheng and taeyong. ten’s college friends. 

where johnny had yuta and dongyoung long before he had ten, ten had sicheng and taeyong. they were a couple of betas, the two of them disgustingly in love from the beginning, but they were lovely nonetheless. johnny quickly took to both of them (though, he admits he and taeyong are a smidge closer) and he loves the other half of their friend pie. 

okay, maybe he loves them more for the little munchkin the two of them adopted a few years ago. Yanli was a small little thing, cute as a button and the most gentle baby either johnny or ten had ever met. the young couple got a bit of a headstart on the kid front and that only made it that much easier to tell them of such recent developments. 

when they get to the house, ten knocks on the door. they’ve invited themselves over, but it’s been made abundantly clear that they are all welcome to each other’s homes no matter the cause for concern and this one seems like a good enough reason. 

taeyong exclaims happily when he sees the couple at the door. “johnny, tennie!” he says excitedly. at the sound of those two names, somewhere from inside the house, yanli screams before she comes running into their line of sight. she’s two and three months old now and when she rushes straight to johnny, the omega has no problem lifting her up into the air and into his arms. “what a pleasure, please, come in.” 

ten and taeyong burst into conversation while yanli is divulging every burning second of the past three months of her life since the last time she saw johnny in person. luckily for him, sicheng comes out of the kitchen area and grabs the small child’s attention. “hey guys,” he says when he settles on the couch between them, “i didn’t know you were coming by today.” 

ten apologizes on their behalf. “yeah, i’m sorry we didn’t ask if it was alright or anything, we just have some big news and we figured it would be best to tell you guys in person,” ten says. he sits up straighter and johnny follows suit, his arms wrapping around yanli a bit tighter. 

just like that, the alpha has captured the attention of everyone in the room. taeyong brills with excitement and sicheng waits coolly, both of their expectant gazes pointed at ten. 

“c’mon, tell us!” 

“yeah, tell us!” 

even yanli butts in with her copy and pasted script and it makes johnny’s heart swell twice its size. 

the small family continues to pester ten until he eventually lets up. “okay, okay, but i’m not the one you all should be bugging. johnny, tell them why we’re here.” 

again, he’s left to do all the heavy lifting and he rolls his eyes at the thought. some of his best friends in the world are staring him down as if he holds all the secrets of the universe and he smiles when he utters those two words: “i’m pregnant.” 

taeyong reacts quickly and sicheng follows soon after, the two of them happy as can be. they quickly leave ten’s side and come up to johnny with a barrage of questions. their excitement is contagious, but there is one person who isn’t celebrating with them. 

“uncle johnny?” yanli asks in her secret small tone. “what’s pregnant?” 

still sat on his thighs, johnny smiles at the small girl and takes her one hand in his. he leads it to his belly and lets her touch softly. “pregnant means there’s a baby in my tummy, like you, and the baby will look like uncle tennie and me when it’s ready.” he realizes he’s just botched his explanation just by taking in her confused expression. 

suddenly, it transforms to a wide eyed, shell-shocked look of disgust. 

“you ate a baby?” she shrieks in question. it’s not the answer he was looking for, but johnny bursts into laughs as he fondly pushes her hair out of her face. 

_ yeah,  _ he thinks,  _ i’m ready for this.  _

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> i'm not too sure where this is going but we'll figure it out !


End file.
